The primary objectives of the Opthalmic Research Center (ORC) of the Medical College of Wisconsin are to strengthen ongoing research activities and stimulate interdisciplinary and interdepartmental research by: (1) developing new ophthalmic research laboratories, (2) supporting young investigators with expertise in microbiology, biochemistry, and retinal physiology and ultrastructure, (3) providing common resources--equipment and an ocular histology laboratory, and (4) providing funds for pilot projects and consultants.